The Proposal
by Team-Pride
Summary: title says it all. hope you enjoy it. DESCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!
1. Going Back to The Beginning

The Proposal

Ashley was waiting at the base of the staircase, bouncing on her feet nervously. It all felt a little like a first date, like they were getting to know each other again. It made Spencer smile. She'd learnt in all the years of being with Ash that that's what it was all about, reconnecting, falling in love all over again. She fell in love with Ashley again every day, but since classes had started, she hadn't been able to show Ashley just how much. She would tonight though. All night. They both needed it. Spencer was getting a little frustrated too. Scratch that. Very frustrated. She'd just been too tired to do anything about it.

Ashley extended her arm and Spencer looped her's through it, smiling. "You're breathtaking," Ashley whispers, leading them outside to the car. She opens the door, helping Spencer inside.

"Where are we going?" Spencer asks, sounding both excited and apprehensive.

Ashley just smiled and leaned over the gear shift to give her a tender kiss. "It's a surprise, but you'll see soon enough."

"You didn't have to do this, you know," Spencer said as they took off down the street.

Ashley glanced over at her. "Yes I did Spence. I've been so busy going to work and trying to be a good boss that I haven't been a good girlfriend."

Spencer shook her head. "No, baby. I've been so busy with classes I haven't made time for us. I haven't been fulfilling my girlfriendly duties."

"That's ridiculous," Ashley cut in. "Spencer you support me in everything, I owe you so so much, and instead this past month I feel like I haven't taken the time to show you how much you mean to me."

Spencer smiled shyly. "How 'bout we agree that we've both been a little preoccupied."

Ashley took her hand off the gear shift to entwine her fingers with Spencer's. "Deal."

Spencer looked over at Ashley for the first time admiring her attire. "You look dashing tonight," she said, giving her girlfriend another once over, appreciating how sexy Ashley's body looked in her tailored pants and shirt.

Ashley smiled. She knew Spencer found her irresistible when she dressed a little bit manlier. "Thank you," she said, turning down another street. Spencer started to get distracted looking out the window and trying to figure out where the hell they were going. Seeing Spencer, looking around, Ashley pulled the car over against the curb. "Close your eyes," she instructed.

Spencer looked over at her, her brow furrowed. "Close my eyes?"

Ashley nodded, putting her hand over Spencer's face. "Please, it'll be more of a surprise."

Spencer let out a light laugh. "Okay," she complied, keeping them closed as Ashley pulled her hand away.

"They really closed?"

Spencer smiled and nodded. "Really closed."

Ashley started the car moving again. Ten minutes later Spencer felt it stop again, and Ashley put it in park. "Keep them closed," Ashley said firmly, opening her own door and walking around to help Spencer out. She led her a little ways forward and stopped, wrapping both of her arms around Spencer's waist from behind. "Okay, open them."

Spencer definitely was not expecting to see what she was currently seeing. King High School. "Ash?" She asked turning her head slightly to look at her girlfriend.

"Surprise," Ashley whispered, kissing Spencer's bare shoulder.

"Umm, why are we here?"

"Because this is where it all started, this is where I fell in love with you," Ashley said kissing up Spencer's neck. "And I want you to know just how much I still love you."

Spencer didn't respond. She just turned her head further and captured Ashley's lips in a long, warm kiss. Pulling away Ashley took Spencer by the hand and started leading her inside. "Do you remember that first day?"

Spencer smiled at her. "Of course I do. I was so lost."

Ashley pushed the school doors open. Spencer looked around the hall, realizing how little it had changed, but how it had changed her whole life. "And you were so mean to me." Ashley blushed, still a little ashamed of that memory. Seeing the look on her face, Spencer quickly wiped it off with a soft kiss. "But you've definitely made up for it over the years."

Ashley smiled turning a corner, she stopped. "I was mean to you right over there," she said pointing to her old locker.

Spencer couldn't stop smiling as she turned to Ashley. "Do you know where Science Lab 3 is?"

Ashley's nose crinkled. "You always gotta create a disaster wherever you go?" Spencer laughed. "Go open my locker," Ashley said.

Spencer looked at her quizzically. "Are all your books gonna fall out of it?"

Ashley laughed. "No. I promise. Now go," she said pulling them towards it.

With one last questioning look, Spencer opened the old locker and stopped. The inside was covered with pictures of them from high school, and a little velvet box rested on the bottom. She didn't say anything she just watched Ashley take it out and drop to one knee. Spencer's hand shot up to cover the shocked expression on her face, while her other hand found itself gripped in Ashley's.

"Spencer, I promise that I will honor, and cherish you like nothing else for the rest of my life. I promise to love you and take care of you and be there for you always and this past little while I feel like I've failed to be the girlfriend you deserve, and I'm truly sorry. So if you'll give me the chance I'd like to say those words to you again and then never, ever fail them. Spencer Carlin will you marry me?"

Tears fell from Spencer's eyes, blurring her vision as she watched Ashley open the small box and produced a dazzling sapphire ring. "Yes," Spencer managed through her tears. "Of course I'll marry you." Ashley beamed, slipping the ring onto Spencer's right ring finger. She stood and pulled Spencer into a long, fiery kiss.

"I love you," Ashley whispered.

Spencer clung to her, overwhelmed by Ashley's words and actions and affections. "I love you too."


	2. Let The Planning Begin

I t has been a couple days since Ashley had proposed to Spencer and the families still needed to be notified and plans needed to be made. The two lovers where lying in bed trying to set the date. They have been thinking for a few hours and where getting frustrated that they were getting nowhere.

"Baby relax we will think of something."

"I know Ash, but there is just so much to do and we haven't even told our families yet." Spencer sighs looking down.

Ash sits up with a smile. "Spence what's your favorite number?"

Spencer looks up at her with confusion written all over her face. "16 why?" she asks.

"Okay and mine is 5. So let's get married May 16 th." She suggests with a smile which was returned from her blonde companion.

"That sounds perfect." She says with a grin."

"Now where should we have it?" Spencer asks thoughtfully.

Ash smiles wider and says "The beach because that's kind of where we began. The place I first found I out there was a chance for an "us" and..." She gets silenced by soft lips on her's. The kiss was soft and sweet. It didn't last long but both girls felt the love form the other in that small exchange.

Spence has a huge smile on her face. "I love it, and I love that you're a closet romantic. No one gets to see that side of you but me." They smile at each other and share a small kiss and lean their foreheads together.

They stay like that for a little bit just enjoying being close to one another. They had their eyes closed and Spencer pulls back slowly with a sigh.

"There is just so much that has to be done."

"I know baby. Spence let's stop with the planning for today and call our family over for dinner so we can share the news okay?" Spencer nods slightly,

"Okay sounds like a plan, but one more thing…color scheme?"

Ash smirks slightly and looks Spencer in the eyes. "Baby blue." She replies.

Spencer blushes lightly and smiles. "Okay so baby blue and white."

After agreeing on the colors they both get up to start making the calls to get everyone together both wondering how everything would go when telling their families.

After all the calls were made the girls went to get ready and prepare everything for the night.

Spencer was in the dining area setting everything up when Ash walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her check.

"Everything looks amazing Spence." She whispered softly in the other girl's ear.

Spencer shivered slightly when the brunette beauty whispered in her ear and leaned into her slightly as the girls held her a little tighter around the waist.

Spence turns in Ashley's arms and kisses her softly. "Thank you. You look amazing." She replies with a smile.

"Not as amazing as you my love." She smiles back at her.

They share a few sweet kisses until it is time for the family to start arriving.

-An: I know this is kind of short but I am having trouble with ideas of what can happen. I had intended for this to be a one shot but got such a great deal of reviews asking for more I will do my best to make this story good for you guys, but I need some help so if you have any suggestions just message them to me. Thanks. 


End file.
